Family Comes First
by micheped
Summary: P & P sequal. Takes place about a year after Elizabeth and Darcy's marriage. The Wickhams come to visit and maybe that isn't the best idea. R
1. Chapter 1

Readers: Please be kind in reviews. This is my first fan fic! I'm nervous!

disclaimer: These characters, locations, etc. do not belong to me. Please do not sue me!

* * *

Elizabeth was impatiently awaiting the arrival of her husband this afternoon. Mr. Darcy had been away from her for a week and a half on business and she was becoming very lonely. Georgiana was wonderful company, but she missed her husband holding her securely in his arms. 

Lizzie and Georgiana sat in the parlor having a delightful conversation when the front door was opened and Mr. Darcy appeared in the front hall. Georgiana quickly rushed over to embrace her brother and scurried off to leave the young couple alone.

"I was not expecting you home for a couple more hours," Lizzie said as she smiled at her adoring husband.

"I could not wait to see you, my dear," he replied grasping her in his arms.

The couple stood there for a moment in tight embrace, for they had missed one another greatly. They began walking into the parlor as Darcy struck up a conversation.

"Has there been any exciting news lately?" he asked, truly curious.

"Well," she said hesitantly, "I will tell you of this news if you promise to sit yourself down first."

Darcy sat himself down before saying, "This is either good news or bad news I take it." His curiosity was starting to get the better of him as she stood their unwilling to speak the news.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wickam are coming to stay with us for a week," she said this quickly feeling ashamed of such company.

For a few moments the room was in awkward silence. She awaited a fury to erupt from her husband, but he remained still.

"When are they to arrive?" he asked. His countenance was dark and he harbored anger in his words.

"Unfortunately, they did not wait for permission and announced they were to come this evening." Elizabeth went and sat on her husbands lap. Though knowing she could not calm him, she decided it would not hurt to try.

"Why does _that_ man wish to stay with us? He does not deserve any sort of good treatment from us. He simply wishes to ask for money." Darcy was still seated, but only just as Elizabeth sat curled in his lap. His fury was evident, though he understood Lizzie's reasons for trying to calm him. He decided this was not the appropriate time for such a display and quickly changed the subject.

"How have you been the past week, my dear?" He asked as calm as before the mention of Wickam. Elizabeth was amazed at the self control he possessed with his emotions.

"I have not been eating well lately. I have no idea as to my loss of appetite, but I'm sure I will be fine," she replied assuring him of her health.

His countenance deepened with concern, but he did not have much time to dwell on it. The butler, Thomas, entered the room. He informed the master and mistress of Pemberley their guests had arrived.

Through dinner Lydia was the only one chatting. "The carriage ride here was horrid unpleasant and . . ." Elizabeth tuned out Lydia and stared at her food. Darcy put on a stone face for Wickam but seemed somewhat distracted by Elizabeth's loss of appetite. Georgiana was pale from shock at the arrival of their guests. Elizabeth sat quietly not wishing to chat endlessly with Lydia. As dinner was being cleared, Georgiana retired for the night and Darcy claimed he had some last minute business to attend to before the day was out. Lydia decided to unpack before retiring herself. (This was to Elizabeth's shock.) This left her and Wickam alone.

Elizabeth was not sure how to communicate with the man that nearly destroyed her husband's sister. Mr. Wickam asked Elizabeth to join him on a walk in the gardens. In shock, and slightly confused, she agreed to the walk and decided to keep it brief.

Wickam had thought about Elizabeth constantly. He couldn't seem to rid her from his mind. He knew the reason was he married flighty Lydia instead of the sensible Elizabeth. He knew of his mistake, but unfortunately the opportunity had passed for any chance to take her love. Not knowing what else to do, he decided to take drastic measures.

"Have you been well, Mr. Wickam?" asked Elizabeth. She found it hard to keep a civil tone at this hopeless man.

"Yes," he replied. He decided to take his chances now. He grabbed Elizabeth and attempted to kiss her before being kicked in the shin and slapped extremely hard on the cheek.

Elizabeth was furious. She was in a state of rage and slapped him again on the same sore cheek. It was evident that his cheek would bruise and he stood in silence holding his cheek.

"If you ever do that again," she glared at him, "my husband and I will be glad to relieve you of your duties."

She stormed off and left Mr. Wickam in the dust. She knew she must tell Darcy. She did not want him to hear gossip from the servants. She decided to leave the matter for tomorrow before breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews! Before I post my next chapter I need 12 reviews. I know you people are out there because I had 574 hits last time I checked. (I probably will update anyway, but still I love it when people review my story. It gives me more to go off.)

P.S. I forgot to put in this is about 8 months after their wedding.

Disclaimer: I don't own characters blah blah blah don't sue me

**This is a revised chapter 2.**

* * *

Elizabeth raced up to her bedchamber. She had no idea how she was going to tell Darcy about this. She quickly dressed into her night gown and pulled the pins from her hair. She lay on the bed to clear her head.

* * *

Darcy was in his office. After spending a dreaded amount of time there, he decided to retire for the evening. He hoped he would find Elizabeth in her room. He walked to her bedchamber and knocked on the door. He heard a quiet "Come in." and found his wife lying on top of the covers lying perfectly still.

"Lizzie I thought when you go to bed you sleep _under_ the cover," he said trying to lighten the obviously tense room.

"Lizzie are you well?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking.."

Darcy shrugged off the absent reply while Lizzie got off the bed and slipped under the sheets. He followed suit after preparing for bed. That night Elizabeth kept tossing and turning. She couldn't forget about the advances that Mr. Wickam made upon her. Finally realizing that he wasn't going to get any sleep with Elizabeth this restless, Darcy lit a candle and faced his wife.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" His concerned deepened when she didn't answer. He sat up, making Elizabeth do the same and asked again, "Darling, what's wrong?" He was very calm and patient. He knew this was a serious matter if Lizzie was losing sleep over it.

"I don't know how to tell you this," she began, very worried that Darcy would immediately storm from the room and strangle Wickam himself. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. "Mr. Wickam and I went on a walk. While on this walk he," she paused. "Well, he..."

"What did he do, Elizabeth?" He was very serious. He knew he wouldn't like what he was about to hear.

"He tried to kiss me!" She blurted out. "I slapped him," she paused, "twice. There will be a bruise by morning for sure."

Darcy sat there a minute trying to comprehend this horrible event. Suddenly he realized Elizabeth had silent tears streaming down her face.

"Please, promise me you won't do anything that you might regret later." He kissed away her tears and wrapped his arms around her for comfort.

"That man will have serious consequences for his actions." Darcy said this with such anger that Elizabeth almost pulled away from him.

"Dear, please, we'll think of something rational to do." She said this after turning around and cupping his face in her hands for his full attention.

"I want that man out of our house." Elizabeth calmed him a bit and agreed with his decision.

"Fine. It's settled then, tomorrow-"

"No," he cut her off, "Definitely not. This man is too much of a hindrance. He is leaving now."

"Fitzwilliam, it is 2:00 in the morning!"

"They're leaving. Please understand my bitterness towards him. This man has plagued me for the last time. He needs to leave." By this time Darcy was standing and beginning to fully dress himself.

"Why are you dressing?"

"I'm not throwing him out of our house in night clothing."

Elizabeth stood and started to slip on a dress. "I'm coming with you."

Darcy waited for Elizabeth to finish dressing and proceeded to walk down the hall in large strides. Elizabeth nearly had to jog to keep up with her husband. When they reached he room Darcy knocked on the door. He waited for Wickam to answer. Instead Lydia answered.

"Lizzie! Mr. Darcy!" Lydia said in a shocked voice. She quickly bowed to Mr. Darcy with a still puzzled look in her face.

"I need to speak with your husband ma'am." Darcy was trying very hard not to burst in and beat the living shit out of him. His hands were in tight fists and his jaw clenched. Lizzie, seeing his temper rising, grabbed his arm and held in tightly.

"Yes, what do ya want?" Mr. Wickam questioned lazily. He very well knew why they were there. He was just curious to how they would react.

"Nice bruise, may I ask how you obtained it?" Elizabeth asked this question with an innocent voice, but Wickam knew it was sarcasm.

"You damn well know why I have this bruise!" He shouted this to her face. It was the middle of the night and she was mocking him.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to my wife," Darcy fired back. Sparked of anger were in his eyes.

"You both need to get out of our house." He was stern, but not shouting anymore. He decided to leave before he did anything he might regret.

"What is everyone talking about?" Lydia seemed incredibly confused.

"Well, since your husband didn't have the courtesy to inform you I will. Wickam attempted to kiss my wife," Darcy said this still looking at Wickam.

"You're lying. He would never do that!" Lydia was in denial. She knew her husband was not faithful. It hurt so much, and yet she still couldn't help but defend him.

Finally Darcy's temper got the better of him. He punched Wickam in the jaw and Wickam stumbled back before regaining his balance. Darcy took Elizabeth's arm and headed back to their bedchamber.

They heard Lydia shout as they walked, "We're leaving! To hell with the both of you!"

Lizzie was extremely hurt by this comment. After all, Lydia was still her sister and she did love her. The reached her bedchamber and re-dressed in their night clothes. When they had settled in bed, Elizabeth had to ask her husband, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It actually felt good to finally give that man what he deserved. That punch was for more than just his actions towards you. It was for his actions towards my sister also. I must ask you the same question. You seemed rather hurt at the last statement Lydia made."

"I'll be fine. I am a little shocked from the whole experience. I cannot believe what events have taken place in the last 24 hours. I'm glad it's over. I just need you with me right now."

At that, Elizabeth snuggled up and into Darcy's arms which were open waiting for her. The last thing they said to each other before they fell asleep was 'I love you'.

The next morning Darcy woke early and decided to let Elizabeth sleep. He had his servant draw him a bath and quickly left the room. He returned about an hour later to the room to find Elizabeth still sleeping. Darcy loved to watch her sleep. She always looked so peaceful. He bent over and kissed her cheek and she stirred. He backed away quickly and she opened her eyes to see him staring straight back.

"Good morning sunshine," she smiled at his comment. He was always so cheerful in the morning. "Breakfast will be ready soon; I suggest you get ready for the day." And with that, he left.

She had Mrs. Reynolds draw a bath. While undressing she noticed Mrs. Reynolds staring at her with an odd grin on her face.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Elizabeth received the answer quickly with the maid's next question.

"Mrs. Darcy are you with child?"

Elizabeth was taken aback by the woman's bluntness. She responded, still a little shaky.

"Well I-I thought I-,"she stopped. She took a deep breath before admitting, "Yes, but don't tell Mr. Darcy, I haven't told him yet."

"As you wish, Mrs. Darcy." She left without another word.

Elizabeth readied herself for the day and joined Georgiana and Darcy for breakfast.

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Wickam?" She had been unaware of the events that took place last night.

Darcy and Elizabeth looked at each other. "They had some urgent business to attend to," he said quickly. Elizabeth agreed he was right not to tell her what happened last night. Georgiana will eventually be told, but now was not the proper time.

"Oh," she said, looking back at her food.

Elizabeth was yet again not hungry, but looking at her husband's concern, she said they would have a picnic later. Agreeing to this, Darcy said he would be in his office and to come and retrieve him before they left.

After breakfast, Elizabeth joined Georgiana in the parlor. Georgiana decided to play the piano while Elizabeth attempted to embroider. Elizabeth broke the awkward silence with an unexpected statement.

"The truth to why the Wickams left is because we threw them out of the house last night." Elizabeth couldn't look Georgiana in the face until she said something.

"That iscertainly is a relief to me," she admitted.

"I know of the tension between the Wickams and your family. I wish we could have stopped them from arriving at all." Lizzie didn't know what else to say. She knew that Georgiana had moved on, but a part of her told Elizabeth that Georgiana was still deeply disturbed.

"Everything is in the past, I suppose. I do not care for that man any longer, but I wish he hadn't manipulated me. I am glad thay didn't leave on my account. That was my biggest fear." Geprgiana quickly started talking again before Elizabeth could say anything, "I do not wish to discuss this matter any further."

A silence fell over the two of them once again. They both kept themselves busy until the afternoon for their picnic.

When Georgiana received the picnic basket, Elizabeth walked down the now familiar halls to Darcy's office. When she reached the door she knocked quietly and heard him speak.

"Come in."

Elizabeth walked in and saw Darcy at his desk trying to concentrate on reading accounts.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, you are formally invited to a picnic with your sister and myself," she smiled brightly and he walked over to her.

"That would be absolutely wonderful."

As Darcy and Elizabeth were walking down the hall to find Georgiana, Darcy could not help but ask a lurking in the back of his mind.

"Lizzie," he said, turning to her.

"Yes."

"Lizzie, may I ask why you have not been eating much lately?"

"You may." Elizabeth knew not answering his question would irritate him to no end.

"Elizabeth," he was growing impatient.

"Alright, calm yourself. I have not been eating much lately because if I took in more than I have, I'm afraid I would reject everything I had eaten."

"Are you saying you are ill?"

"No, I am not."

"Well then," becoming more baffled by his wife, he decided to drop the subject.

Elizabeth and Darcy continued down the hallway until the bumped into Georgiana carrying the picnic basket.

All three of the Darcy family were sitting under a tree eating the lunch that the cook made for them. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, no clouds in the sky, and a slight breeze to cool them if it became hot. The summer breeze always smelled wonderful to Elizabeth.

All of a sudden, a rush of nausea came over Elizabeth. "Excuse me," was all she managed to say before running about ten feet away and rejecting all that she had just eaten.

Darcy ran over to her and scooped her into his arms, "Georgiana, go tell Mrs. Reynolds to fetch a doctor."

"No, I know why this happened." Elizabeth didn't need a doctor to confirm what she already knew.

"Okay, but I still want you in bed."

Darcy carried Elizabeth to her bed and sat beside her.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Darcy couldn't believe how many times this question had been asked in the last day and a half.

"I've known something for a couple of weeks, but I wasn't quite sure how to tell you." She looked at his confused face and smile. "I discovered this shortly before you left for you business trip."

Still incredibly confused, Darcy eagerly awaited an explanation. Elizabeth laughed before taking his hand and placing it over her middle.

"Sweetie, deep breaths; you are going to be a father."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** I'm sorry I haven't updated as soon as I would have liked, but I have had some computer difficulties. Please forgive me. Also, I want to point out that this first little scene was originally in the 2nd chapter but accidentally was erased. I put it back in the 3rd chapter because I thought it was so cute!

* * *

Darcy stood there in astonishment but then replaced it with a huge grin. He scooped his lovely wife into his arms and twirled her about the room.

Mrs. Reynolds walked into the room. "Fitzwilliam Darcy you put your wife down this instant!" Mrs. Reynolds knew he hated being treated like a child, but he should have known better than to twirl his expecting wife.

Darcy immediately placed Elizabeth firmly on the ground and couldn't help but smile the rest of the day.

* * *

Elizabeth was already four months along and realizing that her dresses were beginning to tighten. Shedeemed herself ready to purchase some new dresses. Darcy agreed, (how could he refuse), and joined Elizabeth in town very early the next morning.

On the carriage ride into town, Darcy had noticed Elizabeth had dark circles under her eyes and was somewhat pale. Speaking with concern, he asked, "Elizabeth are you well? You are very pale and look exhausted."

"I'm perfectly fine, please calm yourself. I could not sleep last night; that is all."

"Why could you not sleep? Was I the cause of your insomnia?"

"You did not cause my insomnia; I simply could not fall asleep." Elizabeth felt rather gloomy today. She was alarmed at how fast she could change from perky and upbeat to rather depressed.

"Elizabeth, if you do not feel well we should not be traveling into town."

"For the last time, I'm fine!" She snapped. She knew Darcy was watching out for her well being, but everyone was _always_ fussing over her.

Darcy was taken aback by his wife's attitude. "I'm sorry; I just don't want any complications. I love you so much."

Elizabeth sighed deeply and cuddled up to her husband and feeling strongly of guilt. "I'm sorry I was so short with you, but I am frustrated with the fuss everyone is making over me. It is quite ridiculous really."

The carriage fell silent for a few moments before Elizabeth decided to speak of an important subject. "When are we going to announce my condition?"

"That, truthfully, I have not yet considered it."

"We should inform Georgiana before I show too much. We keep putting it off. I have already written a letter to Jane, however."

Darcy was not surprised at all. He knew Elizabeth must have already told Jane, her dearest sister, of the joyous event. "Exactly what part of that is supposed to astonish me?"

"Fitzwilliam, you are incorrigible!" He chuckled, knowing she would say just that. "Now, in all seriousness; when do we plan to tell my family? Oh-,"

"What is it my dear?" He asked the question with haste, and his concern was growing by the second.

"Calm yourself, Fitzwilliam. I only thought of some certain people we must tell. I am certain you have not thought of this horrid problem."

"Who must we tell, my love?"

"First, there is the matter of your Aunt; whom you haven't spoken to since our marriage. Secondly, what of Lydia? I cannot exclude her because of recent events. She is my sister after all."

"Do not worry yourself, darling. We should concentrate more on fitting you with some new gowns at the moment."

"Why is that?"

He couldn't help but smile at her question. "Because, my dear, we have arrived."

Mr. Darcy escorted Mrs. Darcy to see the seamstress. As Elizabeth was being measured, his thoughts were left to wander. _What on earth am I going to tell my Aunt! I don't even want to think on it! The Wickams are not a better alternative to relieve my mind momentarily, unfortunately. Bloody hell! I knew this would be somewhat complicated, but this is ridiculous. I suppose I shall write a letter to my Aunt because I have no choice. As for the Wickams, well… I hope Lizzie will agree to write a letter to Mrs. Wickam. _

"Fitzwilliam? Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth was growing impatient after addressing him for the fifth time.

Causing a small scene she nearly shouted, "Mr. Darcy!"

Quite startled, Mr. Darcy automatically offered his arm and proceeded to the carriage with his wife. After they were settled, he resumed the discussion from the previous carriage ride.

"I have decided to write my Aunt to tell her of our news. As for the Wickams, I suppose you should write a letter to Lydia, for you are her sister. I see no other solutions. What is your opinion?"

"I agree whole heartily with your decision. Shall I invite the Bingleys to stay with us in a month? I know it is soon, but I dearly miss Jane and I am sure you desire the company of Charles."

"I find that perfectly agreeable. What of your parents then?"

"I do not wish to write them too soon, for our house will be pure chaos if they stay for many months. I will however, invite them _after_ the child is born. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Yes, my dear. Very much so." Darcy was feeling rather relieved. Everyone was to be informed.

All of a sudden, Elizabeth realized something and thought it so humorous; she could not help but laugh. "Darcy, what about Georgiana?"

Darcy found it hard to fight back a laugh. How could he forget his sister from the previous carriage ride! "I suppose we should tell her tonight at dinner."

"Have we thought of everyone to inform?"

"I hope so, this seems more complicated than I expected. Unfortunately, I thought it seemed pretty complicated to start with!"

Elizabeth and Darcy were entertained by thoughts of chaos in the coming months for the remainder of the carriage ride.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been very busy, but I will continue! There will be more conflict to come with the Wickams and Lady Catherine to anyone who was wondering. This is a mostly cheerful chapter that I think is rather cute. I hope you enjoy it! Btw, it is June for the anouncement dinner, and July when guests arrive. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_

_Disclaimer: Please don't sue me! I think I forgot to put a disclaimer in my last chapter. Should I be admitting that? Ahhhhh, I must hide!_

* * *

That evening at dinner, the table was more quiet than usual. Darcy and Elizabeth had agreed to tell the news to Georgiana at dinner, but neither of them knew exactly how to do so. Finally, Darcy decided to be the braver of the two.

"Sister, Elizabeth and I have some exciting news to inform you of." He was very hesitant with his words, contemplating how to tell his sister.

"Indeed?" Asked Georgiana, obviously curious.

"Yes," Elizabeth spoke up to Darcy's relief, "it seems we are to have a new arrival in the coming months."

"Who may that be?" Georgiana was not aware of the hints being given to her.

"Georgiana, I am expecting." Elizabeth smiled when Georgiana dropped her silverware in astonishment on her plate.

Blushing and grinning simultaneously, she quickly spoke, "That is indeed joyous news! When is the babe to be due?"

"December," said Mr. and Mrs. Darcy together.

* * *

Lizzie and Darcy were busy writing letters of news to the entire next day. Though some were not pleasant, many had an exciting air. 

_My sister Lydia, _

_Please read this letter. I know you may feel resentment towards me because of recent happenings. This is not unexpected, I assure you. My true reason for writing you is to inform you that Darcy and I are expecting a child. My dear sister, feel free to visit Pemberly anytime you shall wish. My only condition is you not bring your husband, for he is no longer welcome in our home. Surely you can understand such precautions. As you well know, our husbands' attitudes towards one another are not civil. You may choose not to write back if you wish not to, but I would gladly have you here after the baby is born. The baby is due in December. I feel this incredibly convenient for we shall be celebrating the holidays and the family will already be traveling. Always remember that I am your sister and will love you unconditionally._

_Yours,_

_Elizabeth Darcy_

Elizabeth was not entirely satisfied with the letter, but could not think of any better way of addressing Lydia. She discussed inviting Lydia to Pemeberly for the holidays with Darcy, and he agreed that she was welcome. She had assumed Mr. Wickam would not be allowed to step foot in their house again, understandably.

_Aunt Catherine,_

_I feel it is my duty to inform you of a joyous event happening in my life. I must tell you I am not eager to write this letter, but my wife has convinced me to do so. We are expecting a child to be born in December. Neither do we expect a reply nor a visit. We simply wished to inform you. _

_Your nephew,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Darcy wanted to give a cold air to the letter. In fact, just as the letter states, he hadn't wanted to write to his Aunt. Elizabeth had 'convinced' him (demanded is more accurate) to write a letter. He decided to write a happier note to his good friend, Charles.

_Charles Bingley,_

_I realize we have been out of touch lately, but I have been very busy with business and personal affairs. I am writing to inform you that we are expecting a child due in December. I realize your wife has, in most likelihood, already informed you. I wish to extend an invitation to you and your wife to visit next month. My wife is writing a letter to Jane as I write, so be ready for your wife to already be informed. _

_Yours truly,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy _

_Dear Jane,_

_I am happy say you and Charles are invited to stay with us next month until the child is born! Of course, the baby is due in December so you may stay for the holidays as well. I am so excited to see my dearest sister. I must ask; how are you? It feels as if I haven't written in an eternity. For that, Jane, I apologize. I have just been fitted for my new dresses and we need to make so many preparations. I feel exhausted even thinking about the coming months. I hope you are as eager to see me as I am you. _

_Love,_

_Lizzie_

There was only one letter left to be written. It was to her family in Longbourn. Elizabeth wished not to inform her mother and other sisters of her condition, but wanted to invite her father to Pemberly to tell him the news. (Or rather show him.)

_Dear Papa, _

_I wish for you to visit Pemberly. I miss you terribly. Next month Jane and Mr. Bingley are visiting and I thought you may want to visit with them. I do hope you come, for I have some great news to share with you once you arrive. You may inform the Bingleys of your decision and they shall write to inform us if they are to be received and you as well. I do hope you come, for you will enjoy this news thoroughly._

_Love, _

_Lizzie_

* * *

The next month past fairly quickly at Pemberly. Elizabeth was excited with the arrival of her sister, brother-in-law, and father. She had received a letter that stated all three were eager to visit the beautiful grounds of Pemberly and its inhabitants. Elizabeth was sitting in the parlor with Georgiana, barely able to sit still. 

"Elizabeth, you should calm down." Georgiana spoke with concern for her sister.

"I cannot help it! I haven't seen Jane or my father since my marriage to your brother. Even more exciting, you finally are going to meet them both! You hardly made their acquaintance at the wedding."

Georgiana giggled at Elizabeth's anticipation. Darcy walked into the room, seeing Elizabeth in her excited state, and Georgiana amused by it.

Elizabeth got up and was watching through the window for any sign of Jane and Papa.

"Lizzie, watching through the window will make it worse." Darcy couldn't keep a smile from his face.

"Make what worse, exactly?"

"My dear, you have made it quite clear; you are excited. Now, I can occupy your thoughts with something else if I have to."

"I think that is quite impossible, brother. Elizabeth has been this way since early this morning."

"You don't need to tell me that! She woke up this way!"

"They have arrived!" Elizabeth was shaking with excitement. She began to run to the door, but upon passing Darcy he scooped her up in his arms.

"Elizabeth, you know you aren't supposed to run in your condition."

"Alright, put me down and I promise I won't run."

"I don't believe you." Darcy couldn't believe how cute she looked when she was excited. All he could do was smile at the woman he loved.

"Will you at least carry me to the door, please? If I do not see our guests the minute they walk in, you will not like the consequences."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes." Elizabeth gave a smirk to her husband as he carried her to the front door.

Georgiana followed behind them anxious to meet Jane. As soon as Jane walked in the door, Darcy quickly set his wife down and she ran to Jane to embrace her.

"Oh my, look how you've grown, Lizzie!" Jane was referring to Elizabeth's stomach. Elizabeth blushed at the statement.

"Bingley, I haven't seen you for so long." Darcy shook Bingley's hand.

"I am very happy to be here. We should catch up for lost times." Bingley then turned his focus. "Miss Elizabeth, Miss Darcy."

Finally Mr. Bennet walked through the door. He stared at Lizzie for a moment before grinning at her and opening his arms for an embrace.

"Papa! I have missed you so!" She said with delight while embracing him.

"My dear Lizzie, I have missed you greatly as well. I see you are expecting. That is the wonderful news of which you wrote?"

"Yes, it is." Elizabeth was so excited to have her favorite family members in her company she could not stop smiling.

"Would you all enjoy a cup of tea after your journey?" Elizabeth offered.

"Of course, that is a splendid idea." Jane said while being led into the front parlor by Elizabeth, followed by the rest of the company.

As soon as everyone was situated in the parlor again, they began conversing immediately.

"So how far along are you Lizzie?" Jane was excited to see her sister, and especially excited to be an Aunt.

"5 months. Papa, are you excited to be a grandfather?"

"Indeed, very much so. I can almost picture your mother's reaction to your condition."

"I actually would prefer to surprise her when she visits in December. Everything will be hectic enough the coming months without Mama here to bring more chaos."

Mr. Bennet nodded in agreement. He was fully aware that Mrs. Bennet would make things harder on Lizzie of she were to come and 'help'.

The conversing went far into the evening, throughout dinner and such. The family and friends had been far from each other and all were delighted to reconnect. Darcy and Elizabeth decided to retire for the evening at around ten o' clock. Darcy escorted his wife up the stairs and to her bedchamber. After they prepared for bed, they snuggled close to one another.

"Fitzwilliam?"

"Yes, my dear."

"Are you at all afraid of becoming a father?"

Darcy paused for a moment, considering the question. "I would have to say it makes me uneasy at times, but for the most part I am delighted."

"Oh." She was rather hoping Darcy would be a little less secure to make her feel a bit more confident.

"Elizabeth, what is the matter?"

"Well, I am concerned. There are many things that can go wrong in the birthing process, and I fear I will be a mother much like my own."

Lizzie turned away from her husband to hide a tear silently rolling down her cheek.

"Elizabeth, look at me." Darcy knew his wife was distressed and wished to comfort her. She turned to face him, trying to brush away tears that would not stop falling. "My love, I am convinced you will be a splendid mother. You are nothing like that of your own. As for the birth, you know I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety." Truth be told, Darcy was absolutely terrified at the thought of Lizzie in so much agony, but would not let her know such worries.

She sniffed and snuggled closer to her husband, if possible. "Thank you, Fitzwilliam."

Darcy did not respond to her thanks. Instead, he rubbed her stomach and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Review please! 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life caught up with me I guess. Relatives came to visit my house, that's just wonderful! Here is the next chapter!

(Italics are thoughts)

STOP POKING ME I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth woke to see her husband had already left the bedroom. She quickly dressed and went down to his study, but before she could do so, Mrs. Reynolds confronted and whispered something in her ear. Elizabeth gave a quick look of shock and then it disappeared. She wandered to where Bingley, Jane, and Papa were enjoying each others company and whispered a question to Bingley, to which he nodded his consent. Elizabeth then made her way to her original destination; the study. She knocked on the door gingerly, and waited for permission to proceed into the room. 

"Enter." He was very stern, something had upset him.

Upon entering Darcy's study, Elizabeth noticed papers strewn about his desk. She thought this very odd because Darcy was the neatest person she has ever known.

"Yes?" He said curtly.

_He is definitely in a bad mood._ "Darling, what is the matter? You were not in such a mood yesterday." She was a little concerned. Elizabeth didn't particularly want to be left alone while he was off in London.

"I'm sorry dear, I, well, I have to ride to London. Urgent business, I'm afraid."

"I see." _He's lying, or at least not telling the whole truth. _"Well, you are lying to me. Tell the truth."

_Damn! I am not readable to anyone else! _"It's nothing, really. I will leave tonight and be back in about 5 days."

"I didn't _ask_ you to tell me the truth, I _told_ you. Now, surely you realize that if I don't know where my husband is off to, or why, I will have more stress upon my shoulders, which you know is bad for the baby."

He sighed deeply. _She stooped to stress over the baby._ "Alright, I got a letter from Wickam saying he needs my help and to meet him in London. I would refuse him, but it seems to be involving you sister. I would not wish anything upon your sister, no matter how silly a girl, so I feel it is my duty to protect her. As I said, I should be back in about 5 days."

"You do not find this all suspicious? I think you should most definitely not go at all, but being the stubborn man you are, I cannot dissuade you. So, instead, I am coming with you."

"You most certainly are not coming! Not in your condition!"

She gave him the let-me-help-or-die look. "Does it look like I'm in the mood to argue? If you won't allow me to come, take Bingley with you. I'm sure he will agree, for he is one of your dearest friends."

"Alright, I will ask him to join me."

"No need, I already have. He has agreed."

"What? How -"

"Darling, I am your wife. This means I know almost everything that has concern for your well being."

"Yes, I am aware, but -"

"Fitzwilliam, I have an insider." He gave her a look of pure shock. "Oh yes, and I will most definitely not tell you who this insider is, because without this someone, I would be left in the dark."

Darcy chuckled at his wife's slyness. He had suspicions about who this 'insider' was, but in all truth he didn't mind that much.

"Fitzwilliam, I will miss you immensely." Elizabeth gave him a pout, even though she knew he must go.

In return he raised his hand to caress her cheek. She gave him a small smile. He loved her smiles. "I love you, my dearest, loveliest, Elizabeth. I will miss you as well."

Later that evening, after their husbands' departure, Jane and Elizabeth decided to enjoy each others company in solitude.

"I don't know, Jane, something feels wrong. You know that feeling in the pit of your stomach that something isn't right? I need that feeling to go away, but it won't." Elizabeth was extremely distraught. She knew that Darcy would think her insane to go all the way to London - in her condition, might she add – for just a funny feeling.

"Lizzie, I'm sure all will be well. Although, I will not lie, this seems a bit strange. For Wickam, I mean. Perhaps you will feel better after a good nights rest. You should go off to bed. I will go and see what Georgiana and Papa are up to. They are bound to be doing something…odd. " Jane walked out of the parlor following Lizzie, but went separate ways to find their destinations.

Elizabeth fell into a restless sleep. Her dream was incredibly perplexing. Wickam kept appearing just before she could reach Darcy. He seemed to be holding her back, blocking her. She was very unnerved about the whole situation. Elizabeth was up most of the night worrying over Darcy, not being able to get a wink of sleep. She decided to do something rash. She had to do something! Lizzie decided to write a note briefly before she departed at dawn

_Papa, Jane, Georgiana,_

_I regret that by the time you receive this letter, I will already be on my way to Town. Something isn't right and I'm not going to sit back and do nothing about it. I hope you will understand I needed to do this. Please do not worry about me. I am very capable of taking care of myself. _

_All my love, _

_Elizabeth_

The journey to Town was long and boring. She eventually made it to the Darcy townhouse in early evening, which was a relief to her, hating carriage rides and all. She timidly entered, hoping to not come across Darcy right away. As luck would have it, she bumped straight into his chest in the hallway- _no where to escape; damnit_- and slowly dared to look at his face. She gave him a look of innocence, which made his brow furrow further.

"Um, hello darling. So…good…to…see…you?" She said with great hesitation.

"I love you, so I am going to _try_ and be calm about this. WHY are you here!"

"Long story really, don't have time to-"

"Oh yes you do. You are definitely not off the hook for this one."

Elizabeth sighed deeply before telling him everything from the feeling in the pit of her stomach to the unsettling dream about Wickam. When she was finished, he just stared at her in disbelief.

"Well, you asked." She shifted uncomfortably under his stare and waited for his response.

"So I did. But you- I-," he sighed, "You know what, let's just go to bed; you must be tired after your journey."

"Are you quite angry with me?" She asked, loathing the answer he might give.

"Let us put it this way, I am not happy you came all this way – by yourself – all because of a feeling. But, I must say I am very happy to see you."

"What do you mean 'all because of a feeling'? People should really heed women's instincts more often. You never know what might happen." She snapped. She'll be damned if he didn't listen to her tonight. She spent an entire night worried sick about him! And that is exactly what she told him.

"I'll be damned if you don't listen to me. _You_ were not the one up the entire night worried sick about your HUSBAND, _Mr_. Darcy."

"Elizabeth, I didn't mean to say that-,"

"I just love you so much, I do not want anything to happen to you," a tear escaped from her eye and rolled down her cheek. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Elizabeth decided to retire for the evening and was beginning to make her way past Darcy to their (his) bedchamber. Before she could slip away, Darcy grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

Elizabeth melted into his embrace as hot tears began to run down her cheeks. She felt so vulnerable with her feelings all over to map lately. Her pregnancy was not the most comfortable of situations to be in.

"Shhhhhhh, my dear. I apologize. I did not try to under estimate you. Please, I hate it when you cry." He felt and enormous amount of guilt for making his expectant wife cry. Elizabeth pulled away to look up at Darcy, who had a pained expression on his face. He wiped away the tears from her cheeks, and they silently walked to his bedchamber.

* * *

Just to let ya know, the next chapter is going to be the ACTION CHAPTER! Yay! Be prepared! Bring your armor! And your bug spray, and your thoughts for alllllll the reviews you are going to write! HINT HINT 


	6. Chapter 6

Finally! Chapter 6 is here! I hope I don't disappoint you guys at all, just because it took me forever to update, doesn't mean I spent all that time writing. I'm going to try to get chapters up regularly from now on though.

Soooo…read and review!

disclaimer: don't own nothin' yada yada yada!

Darcy could not find sleep that night. A couple of hours of tossing and turning and he decided to let Elizabeth sleep in peace. He got up from bed only to busy his mind further.

When Elizabeth woke early the next morning, Darcy's side of the bed was empty. She quickly dressed and found Darcy pacing in the library.

"Darling, what's your plan?"

"Wickham said to meet him at the pub called 'The Red Lion'. I will bring Bingley as you requested, but you are wondering…"

"Yes, may I…"

"You most certainly may not come!" He cut her off sharply, already anticipating her desire to be apart of the plan.

"Well, why not!"

"Elizabeth, do you seriously not know the answer to that question? 1. You are expecting and I will not have you gallivanting across Town. 2. A pub is no place for you to be, and 3. It could be dangerous and with child or no, I will not subject you to it."

"Points proven, but I will not have _you_ running across Town without a set time to return."

Fair enough. Bingley and I will depart this evening at 7:00 and hopefully be returning around 11:00. Four hours should be enough for Wickham to plead for money to support his wife." His last statement dripped with sarcasm. Wickham only had a hold on Darcy because of his wife, and he knew how to take advantage of Darcy and Elizabeth knew it.

"Fitzwilliam, I apologize. The only logical reason you put up with this man is because his wife is my sister." Elizabeth wished it weren't so, but it was the truth. The only reason Darcy had dealings with that horrible man was because of her.

(insert line divider here)

When it came time for Darcy and Bingley to leave, he kissed his wife tenderly, holding her close.

"Please be careful," she whispered.

"I will, I promise." He abruptly separated from her and parted quickly.

Bingley was seated across from Darcy on the carriage. "Darcy, did you bring any…sharp implements?"

"Oh, come man! You can say 'knife' or 'dagger' can't you?"

"Well, I'm using choice words for comfort."

Elizabeth isn't here, so who are you referring to, yours or mine?"

"Just answer the bloody question!"

"Yes, I have a 'sharp implement' alright!"

They arrived at 'The Red Lion', shoving their way through the crowds looking for Wickham. Darcy turned around, preparing to leave, when he came face to face with Wickham. (Insert dramatic music here!)

(insert line divider here)

Elizabeth was pacing in the parlor.

"Mrs. Darcy, please sit down! You should be resting in your condition!"

Elizabeth barely acknowledged the maid she was so deep in thought.

_I'm so happy to be with child, but I hate being left out of the loop! This is completely ridiculous, I'm not and invalid! Maybe I'll actually listen to my husband for once and stay here._

(insert line divider here)

"Wickham, I was just about to think you wouldn't show."

"Darcy, you must know why I have called you here."

"On the contrary, why you insist upon seeing me face to face to ask for money made me question your motives, but I do not know to what I owe is unpleasant occasion."

"Well, I have many reasons to envy you. You are rich, married, a child and possible heir on the way, and all you have to do is sit back and enjoy your spoils," he sneered, "but I will have the last laugh. Elizabeth made a fool of me, and now I will have my revenge. I will take away what she values most. You." Wickham suddenly drew a knife on Darcy.

(insert line divider here)

Bingley could not find Darcy anywhere in the pub. _God, why the hell must so many bloody people be here!_

(insert line divider here)

"Wickham, you cannot be serious," he tried to reason; "she acted the way any respectable married woman should."

"Damn respectability! She will pay for making a mockery of George Wickham!" With that, before Darcy should reach for his knife, Wickham thrust his into Darcy's side and disappeared into the crowd.

(insert line divider here)

_It shouldn't be that hard to find him, he's at least six feet tall for god's sakes!_ Bingley stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Wickham stab Darcy and all he could think were two words, _not good_.

(insert line divider here)

Darcy felt a piercing pain in his side and dropped to his knees. He needed to find Bingley before it was too late, but he was already feeling weak. Nobody seemed to notice that he was stabbed, everyone completely ignored him. _Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake…_ Try as he might, he could not and all went black.

(insert line divider here)

Elizabeth had fallen asleep, but she knew not for how long. All she could think was if it was 11:00 yet. She hurriedly got up from where she dozed in the chair to look at the clock. _It's only 10:42, relax. Everything is fine. They will be home in 18 minutes and we can face some peace for once._

(insert line divider here)

"Oh no, this is very bad. What am I supposed to do? Someone please help! Please, he has been stabbed," Bingley shouted. He hoped someone could help him; he had no idea what to do. "Please, a doctor!"

All of a sudden, a tall man with short blonde hair and dark eyes pushed his way through some of the crowd to Darcy. "I'm a doctor, what happened?"

"Thank goodness you're here! He has been stabbed! I have no idea what to do!"

"Call the police, and we need to get him to a sanitary environment."

"Alright, I can do that." Bingley rushed off, leaving the man to put pressure on the wound to help stop the bleeding. He returned a short while later with a policeman and stated there was a carriage waiting outside.

The doctor, Bingley, and the officer helped put Darcy in the carriage. They put him in a hopefully semi-comfortable position, and Bingley decided to take another carriage. Darcy and the doctor were two tall, large men. The officer, of course, came with to ask questions.

The carriages pulled up to the Darcy townhouse and once again carried, but this time into his home. They walked straight past Elizabeth, who had paled considerably at the sight of her husband being carried through the door. They placed Darcy on the bed and the doctor shooed everybody out of the bedchamber.

Elizabeth looked pale and had a tear coming down her cheek. "What happened?" She asked softly.

"Darcy was stabbed by Wickham," said Bingley bluntly. "I have no idea what words crossed to induce this violence, but we will find out in time."

Elizabeth didn't want to cry, but the tears kept releasing themselves onto her cheeks.

"Elizabeth, it will be alright. _Darcy_ will be alright," Bingley said trying to convince not only her, but himself as well. Finally he decided to be the brother she never had and pulled her to his chest, letting her cry on his shoulder. _It has to be alright, for Elizabeth's sake more than anyone else's, _he thought silently.

(insert line divider here)

I always thought of Bingley as the big brother type to Elizabeth. Btw, I picture these people looking like the cast in the 2005 movie, but honestly you can picture them anyway you want. Whatever floats your boat. So there is my chapter, if it's too short for you I apologize, but I don't have time to write more tonight. I'm going to try and update regularly, but I promise nothing ahead of time. (I don't know if this is a good chapter or not so, please tell me hint)

READ & REVIEW!


End file.
